Alyse Yaegar
Alyse Collette Yaegar is a character used by Lowri in World 6: Awakened. She is a shifter demon who is originally from Korhogo, the Ivory Coast. Appearance As a shifter demon, Alyse has the capability of taking on any human appearance, and also has a natural state which is lizardlike with green skin and venom. She normally takes just one human form, and only alters it when she has to disguise herself. She usually has dark brown skin, chocolate coloured eyes and black, curly hair. This is similar to her original human appearance, but it is unknown if it is completely identical. Personality Species & Abilities Since Alyse is a shifter demon and has been for several years by now, she can easily alter her appearance and can mimic any person. She can also alter her body in order to effectively heal herself. She is immortal in that she does not age, although she can still be killed. She is physically stronger than any human and also has better senses. Her venom can infect any human she would bite, transforming that person into a shifter demon too, without any possible cure. For a shifter demon, her self-control is good, meaning that she can usually resist the vicious urge to bite and maim and kill. However, there are certain triggers which can still cause her to attack uncontrollably. Family & Relationships All of Alyse's original birth family is deceased, and it is unknown if they have any surviving descendants. She claims to have stopped being a member of this family when she was infected. History Alyse was born in Korhogo in 1864. The surrounding area had been suffering from an infestation of shifter demons for years, which attacked any who would leave the city and attempt to travel to other areas of the country. It was customary for the citizens in their twenties to form teams sent out to kill these demons, and Alyse was conscripted into one such team. When she was 27, she was bitten and infected whilst on a raid, her entire left arm being torn off. Her leading officer chose to disregard their normal orders, and told her to flee instead of executing her as should be done to any who were infected. She ran off into the wilderness. She remained there in hiding for over a century, healing and regrowing her arm using her new shifter demon powers, and slowly learning to control herself again. Eventually she began reimmersing herself in human society. She also began traveling the world searching for other shifter demons and similar creatures, using her strength to kill all she found. During one of these travels, she met Jamie Horne, a newly activated Grimm. She identified him and told him of the supernatural world he'd newly become a part of. He assisted her in her current hunt, dealing with a spirit, before she left town. Etymology Alyse is a French name which means "of noble kind, of the noble sort". Her middle name, Collette, is French and Greek meaning "victory of the people". Her surname, Yaegar, is a German name which means "hunter". It is a reference to how she hunts her own kind and is a self-given surname, since she now refuses to use her biological family's name and claims to have forgotten it. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.